warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adelyn Krotwell
Former Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos turned Rogue Trader, Adelyn Krotwell's name has been whispered fearfully by those who survived her purges carried out across the Hell Stars of the Caron Nebula within the Segmentum Tempestus during her years as an Inquisitor in the latter years of the 41st Millennium. With the blood of near-thousands upon her hands, Krotwell was offered a Warrant of Trade in exchange for ceasing her bloody purges of human life. The newly appointed Rogue Trader accepted their offer, but has yet remained in the Tempestus Segmentum and continues to rain down hell upon the surface of Imperial planets. The reason for this is simple; Hive Fleet Leviathan has come to the Segmentum and now kills all who stand in it's way. Because of their presence - and Krotwell's former position as an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor - Krotwell's Warrant of Trade has been stretched to it's limits, as while it is true that she purges planets of human life, she also exterminates vast numbers of Tyranids in the process. Thus, she has been granted some leeway, and continues to joyously purge planets of life. History Life as an Inquisitor Notable Engagements with Leviathan Equipment Krotwell's arsenal of weapons is large indeed, as she is known to carry a great deal of tools. Ranging from thunder hammers, to eviscerators, to autocannons, there doesn't seem to be one weapon used by the Imperium of Man that Adelyn doesn't have at her disposal. Among her favourite "toys" include: *'Conversion Beam' *'Grenade Launcher' *'Needle Pistol' *'Razor Web Pistol' *'Power Spear' One piece she holds in high regard is her Nemesis-class Fleet Carrier and flagship; Bane of Malevolence. Filled to the brim with Fury Interceptors, Starhawk Bombers along with other fighter crafts for fast deployment, the Bane of Malevolence's presence has struck both awe and fear into the hearts of men, as they are unsure if it has come to save them or destroy them. Personality On the outside, Adelyn acts as though she is deranged and psychotic, where her moral compass has been completely shattered and her only motivation in life is butchering both xenos and humankind for her own enjoyment. This, however, is far from the truth. On the inside, Adelyn's idea of what is right and what is wrong has greyed out due to past trauma and personal experiences both during and before her time as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. She has come to believe that all of mankind is capable of great evil, and that the God-Emperor's great Imperium is not the empire that He wished it to be. As such, her motivations for the genocides that occured between the years of 981.M41 to 990.M41 are the cause of her belief that mankind needs to be purged of all evil, and because all of mankind has the capability of great evil, mankind must be purged, for there is no greater shame than to spit in the eyes of the God-Emperor without knowing so. Relations Her Retinue Throughout her years as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, Krotwell forged strong bonds with her retinue in the fires of war against the alien menace. Even after she became a Rogue Trader, her entourage of dedicated followers stayed by her side, ready to give their lives away for their mentor and dear friend. They are possibly the only ones who know of Adelyn's true motifs and personality, and as such hold her in high regard. They to understand that all of mankind has not done what the God-Emperor intended for His Imperium. As such, outside of battle the Inquisitor and her followers pray for forgiveness, and hope that in purging the Imperium of evil, humankind can redeem itself in the Emperor's eyes. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters Category:Rogue Traders